


Indulge

by jumpxsymphony



Series: Translate Our Hate Into Bed [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 那天分開前他們還表現的像伴侶似的，睡了同一張床，或那是因為短暫離開紐約的關係，現在的Hux，也是一如既往的Hux，看什麼都厭煩。





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> 我對建築業一無所知，只想自我放縱一小會

 

 

 

　　Millicent熱呼呼的窩在他臉旁，令Hux鬆了一口氣。他伸手撓了撓她的下巴，得到她慵懶的一瞥。出差回來之後Millicent把憤怒的情緒都發洩在她的人類身上，好像在寵物旅館多待個五分鐘她就要氣絕了似的。Hux在安撫她的期間被抓破了手背，那條傷口又細又長，在他蒼白的皮膚上鮮豔過分，躲著兩天後幸好他的貓還是願意找他取暖。

 　　紐約天氣灰濛濛的，窗櫺邊角結了層霜，離降雪的月份還有一段時間，此時Hux把鼻尖埋進橘貓的前胸嗅到蜂蜜蛋糕的氣息，她粗糙的舌頭舔了他的顴骨，就在Kylo Ren和他分開前親吻的位置。

 　　突然一切如此遙遠卻又栩栩如生。他們的晚餐沒成， _就先欠著了_ ，Ren說，然後吻他的臉頰。Hux的胸口漲漲的，在棉被底下他的四肢蜷曲起來，Millicent開始替他順平前額的髮根，她似乎嗅到另個人類的氣息，親暱地磨蹭了幾下Hux。他又淺眠了幾分鐘直到手機鬧鐘響徹公寓。

 

 

 　　Hux總是習慣提早到公司，可以避免被太多人看到他的倦容，和星巴克裡過多的人潮。咖啡師好像對他殷勤過頭了，某次還在他的杯上寫他的名字，天曉得那女孩怎麼打聽的，直到咖啡在空調中變冷Hux都沒敢動那杯東西直到下班。

　　他在等待隊伍裡想著對高層匯報時的反饋，以及Snoke那雙看向Hux、好像他什麼都知道的眼神，讓他不禁把大衣拉緊了些。今天的杯上只草草地畫了一個H的形狀，好像咖啡師在抗議他的冷漠和高傲。

　　他走出星巴克迎面撞上了一堵牆一樣的東西。

　　Hux嫌惡地抗議一聲，幸好咖啡並沒有灑出來。

　　「嘿。」

　　是Ren。當然是他。

　　「嘿。」Hux回應，聽來乾澀冷漠，甚至還皺起了眉頭。Ren散發出來的氣氛讓他不舒服，好像他真心喜悅在這遇上Hux。

　　「早啊，」Ren低沈的嗓音一路下沉，直到在Hux的腹底蓄積成一團像是Millicent在清晨呼嚕的形狀。Hux在大衣裡打了個哆嗦。「你有睡好嗎？」

　　「差不多吧。」一叢火苗在他的胸口呸啪作響，他捏緊手中的咖啡。那天分開前他們還表現的像伴侶似的，睡了同一張床，或那是因為短暫離開紐約的關係，現在的Hux，也是一如既往的Hux，看什麼都厭煩。

　　Ren自討沒趣地咕噥一聲，垂下雙眼。Hux的大腿肌肉抽動了一下，搞什麼。趁熟悉的自厭情緒升高前他將之壓了下去，他順了順自己的呼吸，停頓幾秒，抬起手把Ren一撮從髮流中逃逸的鬢角塞到耳後。

　　「你也早啊。」Hux聽到自己說，他感覺到Ren的耳朵蹭過他的指尖留下一道灼熱的痕跡。

 

 

\--

 

 

　　「你的手怎麼回事？」今天的Phasma看起來真是容光煥發，一襲黑色套裝把她的鉑金色短髮襯的閃閃發亮，Hux在他的辦公桌後面為此感到反胃。

　　「Millicent對我很生氣。」

　　「華盛頓怎麼樣？」她轉移話題，毫不在意Hux的貓怎麼傷了她的主人。

　　很累、很冷、令人想吐，同時又好像沒這麼糟。

　　「我們拿到案子了。」

　　他聽到Phasma翻白眼的聲音。

　　「你知道我在問什麼，」Hux往自己的椅子裡又縮了縮，Phasma和Ren怎麼就是這麼高大呢，「你還掛了我電話。」

　　「我道歉。」他逼自己挺起背脊，大腿上都好像還能感覺到Ren的手指捏住他的力度，他還以為身上被留下了瘀血，但一切只是他的心理作祟。他清清喉嚨。「所以妳具體要問什麼？」

　　Phasma攤開手掌，露出面前的人真是不可置信的神情。「所以你們操了？」

　　「Phas⋯⋯」Hux急匆匆地瞥了一眼辦公室的門，它好端端地關著。

　　「你大可說謊，但是你太開心了所以你不願意，」Hux疑惑她從哪裡看出他開心了，他自己都不覺得開心呢，為什麼每個人都這麼煩他？「你們操了。」

　　「技術上來說，那根本什麼都不是。」Hux回嘴，希望聽起來有這麼一點鄙視的意味。

　　「噢，」Phasma抬起她的下巴，嗓音又低又輕。「Ren的屌我敢說是 _壯麗宏偉_ 的程度，才把你搞得這麼欣喜的樣子。」

 

　　Hux想拿個什麼東西往牆壁上砸，最好是他曾經獲得的年度設計獎座，它在Hux的辦公室看起來委屈透頂。但最終他只把咖啡杯放進垃圾桶。Phasma逞壞成功之後就撤退離開，留下Hux暗自希望Ren可以在會議桌上被羞辱到火大，這樣他就能笑一笑了。

 

　　直到Snoke的奚落鞭在Ren身上，Hux才認知自己笑不出來。

　　Snoke摧毀了Ren的設計，破壞地這麼徹底讓模型碎屑灑了滿桌。Ren花了幾個月做這個提案，幾次Hux下班前都還看到他的辦公室仍然亮著。模型未完成前Hux觀察過，它這麼精巧細緻，穩定且平靜，他都要嫉妒了。嫉妒Ren過人的天賦和實踐力。

　　它現在支離破碎，幾乎分辨不出任何形狀，Hux看向Snoke，想著這人如此堅持設計師親自打造模型的手藝，大概就是為了這瞬間。Hux旁觀暴虐的現場，Ren如果是個更不自控或更看輕自己的人，他會衝上去將Snoke老到扭曲的臉揍得更歪斜。他紋絲不動站在那，他祖父的名諱被Snoke用來燒起他的憤怒和痛苦，Ren的抵抗僅是撇開了臉。

　　懦夫。Hux不禁譴責Ren。同時感到自己也身在相同處境。

  

　　會議結束時每個人匆匆離開，只留下Ren單獨和Snoke留在原地，每個人急躁地回到自己的位置，氣氛降到了冰點，幾分鐘後Ren像團風暴似的離開會議廳，紊亂且狂怒地衝進自己的辦公室，門摔上的力量大到Hux都感覺自己的桌面震了一下。那天Ren沒有再出現在大家面前。

 

　　Mitaka站在Hux的辦公室門外，小心翼翼地說他準備要離開了。Hux點頭，目送黑色的背影快步離開公司大門。已經是表訂下班時間超過一個半小時，Hux將手上的工作做個收尾，毫不意外發現Ren的辦公室還亮著。他站在原地好一會，突然想起Millicent的晚餐，接著快步離開大樓。

 

 

\--

 

 

　　次日清晨的陽光稀薄慘白，咖啡杯上的H稍微正式了點卻仍然漫不經心。他整晚沒睡，公寓的暖氣提前開始折磨他，在正式進入雪季前就先行罷工，聽著Millicent在公寓裡的步伐，直到她窩進他身邊之後Hux還是沒法放鬆。他在戒吃安眠藥，醫生從一開始就建議他做些替代活動幫助入睡，Hux選了最糟的兩種：奔波勞碌或縱情聲色。

　　事過境遷，當他超過一定年紀再也不願花力氣應付另個同樣悲慘的對象，他又回到使自己工作到虛脫的路線。他在電梯中打哈欠，大衣翻領發出掙扎拉扯的聲音，令他意外的是公司的迎賓大廳燈亮著，他再次確認時間還很早，然後他遇見從辦公室走出來的Ren。

　　「Ren。」他先開口，帶著一點疑惑。

　　「Hux。」高大的同事與他擦身而過直接走進休息間，Hux眨眼，那人的衣服明顯是昨天那一套。

　　他突然有點生氣。

　　「你沒回家？」他看著Ren可笑的在沖即溶奶茶。 _奶茶_ 。

　　Ren嘖嘴。他的雙眼下方和嘴唇都有不健康的紅腫，Hux想起先前在公司過夜的幾次經驗，自己的臉色肯定也是這麼糟的。「別空腹喝那個，會讓你腹瀉。」

　　那人朝他的方向射來充滿怒火的一瞥，Ren的雙眼看起來都要接近紅色了，放大的瞳孔讓黑色佔據眼仁所有面積，但在可能傷害Hux前那眼神被其他如潮水般的情緒捲走，只留下疲倦和偏頭痛的徵狀。他放下馬克杯，抽了抽鼻子，Hux把自己的咖啡放在他面前，Ren垂下眼神幾秒後又回到Hux臉上。

　　「你的手怎麼了？」這問題來得出其不意，他的聲音沙啞卻聽起來他在乎，Hux看了看自己手背的細痕已經結出深色的痂，他真的 _在乎_ 嗎？

　　「我的貓，」他壓低嗓音，怕誰在外頭會聽到似的。「她不喜歡我出差之後把她留在寵物旅館。」

　　Ren伸出指尖滑過他的傷口，讓Hux微微顫抖卻沒有躲開。

　　「她是一隻橘紅色的貓嗎？」像她的主人一樣？Hux從他的唇角讀出了他的言外之意。

　　「是。」Hux回答，Ren低頭往前傾將臉靠在他肩上，好像想依著這姿勢睡過去似的。Hux突然覺得承受不起。「你得回家梳洗。」這引來Ren一陣抽蓄然後直起身，讓Hux失去肩上的重量有些站不穩。

　　「要是Snoke問我在哪裡，就說我把修正稿放在他的辦公室。」他兀自離開了休息間，Hux看著喝到一半的奶茶，決定不替他收拾。

　　在Hux著手開始工作前Ren已經離開了。Snoke這天沒有進公司，Ren也沒回來，所有他應該要處理的業務就堆到Hux的桌角。他恨Ren的隨心所欲。

 

　　當晚他帶著疲勞駕駛的風險順著無車的街道回家，才剛沾到床下一秒就睡得挺沈，卻因為太餓在清晨醒來。Millicent捲成毛球在枕頭上靠著他取暖，窗外天色還灰濛濛的。Hux離開呼嚕的橘貓到廚房去給自己熱了一杯茶，從冰箱深處翻出冰太久的吐司，卻突然在淋浴和早餐之間猶豫不決。

　　在頻頻哈欠和準備盥洗衣物空擋中他喝完早餐茶，手指關節還虛浮腫痛，Hux把落到眼前的瀏海往後梳了幾次，鏡面起霧前他瞥了眼太過蒼白的膚色，沿著雀斑的空隙一點一點的發紅，像在抗議他的作息不正常和操勞過度。淋浴時他突然對健康檢查心不在焉，思緒飄向了另個方向，像是這淋浴間的尺寸真是莫名的小，浴室磁磚還貼上粗陋的仿石紋印花，他只要稍微擺動上半身就可以從左邊牆靠到右邊玻璃門板了呢，要是Ren站進來八成是要被卡住了吧——

　　——Ren。

　　Hux可不是故意在裸著的時候想起他的同事，肩上被壓過的地方突然依著記憶中的壓力緊繃，好像Ren現正站在身後，下巴抵著他的肩窩，還可能只用一條手臂就將他整個人環住。Hux突然顫抖一下，他不想在這種混亂的情況自慰，但他的手已經不顧他意願的動起來，最終他試圖壓抑喘息失敗，得到一個萎靡的高潮和低燒的憤怒。

　　Millicent舒展拉長的身體霸佔了整張床，他端詳著眼下的暗沈一點都沒有好轉的跡象，Hux試圖說服自己週末可以過得悠閒又慵懶，但天曉得他能不能學會放鬆下來。Hux強制停止思考早餐之外的事。

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

　　咖啡喝起來莫名其妙。Hux朝杯子皺了皺臉，看到x其中一撇粗魯地延伸到杯底，像在否定這個名字人格似的。

　　從這杯咖啡開始，Hux的週末前夕糟糕透頂。

　　Hux盯著Ren的新模型，要是那人連續幾個工作天的不正常作息，連帶Hux也必須犧牲休息時間替他完成份內事務，好讓營運程序可以沒有任何疏漏，都是為了這東西。Hux都可以感覺他疼痛的喉嚨和鼻腔黏膜快乾裂，Phasma在他忙著把嘴角啃破皮時游移到他身後。

　　「你看這荒謬的切角和這毫無意義的結構。」Phasma一靠近他就忍不住嘶聲抱怨，走調的嗓音又尖又扁，那位女士靠地足夠近沒人可以聽見他粗魯的批評，她只低哼了表示贊同。 _媽的_ ，Hux氣惱地在內心咒罵，一邊摔上辦公室的門。

 

　　接著有更多比Ren的醜陋模型更需要他煩心的事。

 

　　Mitaka是個蒼白的男孩，現在看來他隨時可能暈厥，鬢角滲出的冷汗令他看起來可憐至極。Hux的眉頭陷得更深，他可不准許任何人在他的辦公室裡崩潰，站在他面前侷促不安的年輕人曾是Ren的下屬，談砸了某個客戶讓Ren在辦公室大肆咆哮，就Hux所知那個案子並不特別重要和困難，只是和他們搶標的人是Ren老家的人才讓他這麼抓狂。Mitaka撐過了困難的一週，接著被調到Hux底下，兢兢業業地做好每件事直到現在時程壓力超過了他的負荷。

　　「Mitaka，」Hux說，並看見下屬緊繃了身體的每一寸。「你要不要放個假下週再進公司。」

　　「先生，」Mitaka尊稱的方式令他想起以前服役的時候，男孩的聲音顫抖又飄忽，「先生我會盡力彌補、請您⋯⋯」

　　「現在你的狀態不適合和客戶聯絡，等週末結束，繼續處理其他案件，Phasma和我會把一切整頓好，交上目前的進度之後你就暫時放個假吧。」Mitaka垂下眼睛，失落地離開了辦公室，待門關上之後Hux長長的嘆了口氣，從底層抽屜拿出威士忌倒進咖啡裡。

  

　　有人替他買了中餐，顯然Hux完全沒注意到，今天所有人都識相地沒有貿然打擾全神貫注的建築師。太陽的角度和玻璃瓶中的水平高度越來越低，Hux感覺他的眼睛和胃部同時不健康地燃燒著。Phasma不喜歡他在辦公室藏著威士忌，卻不願意在週末在酒吧小酌；Hux同樣不喜歡她有個可愛動人的女友，而自己卻只能隻身前往赴約的事實。

　　「你跟Ren是怎麼了？」Phasma倚在桌邊漫不經心地問，Hux瞪她。「我以為你們應該做些男朋友之間該做的事。」

　　「你是說試著不痛揍彼此之類的嗎？」Hux乾巴巴地回應，他必定喝了不少才願意談及Ren，無數的數據和層層堆疊的線條真是逼著他腦仁疼，更加後悔在浴室裡想著同事自慰了。「我們也不是什麼男朋友。」

　　Phasma嘖嘴，Hux開始心虛，他怕這位女士看出他的心思，他有些放縱了，但不是穩定關係的那種樣子。接著她將話題從Hux的私生活轉回到工作上，Hux又回到他自己了，自信又果決。

 

 

　　他們輪流檢查了規格和細項，完整送出的時間已經錯過晚餐，Phasma的手機時不時響起短訊，以及她洋溢喜悅的嘴角，女朋友，Hux悶哼，一邊慢吞吞地吃掉中餐外帶。

　　「你們還在？」Hux差點被洋蔥嗆死。Phasma該死的整張臉亮了起來，他們專注到沒發覺Ren居然進公司了，這個男人把袖子捲到小臂上，害Hux不自然地吞了吞口水。

　　「結束了，正在找人送他回家呢。」

　　「什麼？你剛剛說你會送我。」Phasma這個騙子，Hux糊成一團的腦袋慌了起來。

　　「才沒有，」Phasma無辜地朝他眨眼，這女人居然說謊和喝水一樣，「我剛剛陪你喝了兩杯呢，怎麼能開車送你回家。」說著就舉起玻璃杯把最後一口酒飲盡，Hux的焦慮症都要發作了。

　　「Ren可以送Hux回家嗎？」Ren顯然可以。在喝多又疲倦的狀況下他最不想攤上的就是Ren，但是現在的Hux連抗議的語言都很無力，那些不合時宜的記憶突襲他，Ren的嘴唇、頭髮，和溫暖的擁抱。

　　他又用那種眼神望著Hux，好像他這麼脆弱想要被人看見、被Hux看見。此時氣氛突然濃稠了起來。Phasma來回看了他們幾眼，然後說了些小心安全之後就離開了，Hux被拋下獨自和Ren在這。

　　「來吧，」Ren先開口，「送你回家之後我再叫Uber。」

　　他們關閉公司總電源接著鎖門，一前一後等著電梯。他們又在電梯裡了。但這次他們不是要去和誰見面，也不是要回旅館房間，而是要回Hux的公寓。

　　Hux走在前面，Ren雙手插進口袋裡，上次他們牽著彼此走過機場的感覺很好，不顧他人眼光的接吻也很好，在深夜的停車場他們可以再重演一次。他們怎麼了呢，Hux忍不住斷斷續續地想，Ren甚至連手都不願空出來了。他將車鑰匙交給對方，坐進副駕駛座就闔上眼睛，為避免和Ren無話可說，他的同事在導航系統中找到他的住家位子，然後他們離開了辦公大樓。

　　路燈的流光映射在他的眼皮，Hux在座位中挪動肢體。他突然感覺挫折又沮喪，慾望在他的腹底翻騰，觸碰飢渴似的，皮膚緊繃又灼熱。Ren明確俐落的側面輪廓反射在窗上，他的胸腔不若以往卻同樣劇烈的方式疼痛起來。他再次闔上眼，路途很短，卻不夠讓他逃離煎熬。

 

　　「停車位在哪？」Ren的聲音又低又緩，讓Hux的後頸發癢，一路延伸到尾椎。他輕咳一聲，指示Ren停車的方向。

　　「謝謝。」他說，Ren踩下腳煞車關閉總電源，車內照明還在他們頂上發出鵝黃的光。另種情緒淹上Hux的喉嚨，看著Ren解開安全帶後拿出手機翻找著鄰近的Uber，酒精讓他有些偏頭痛了，在還沒來得及之前，他看見自己的手伸了出去。

　　滑進Ren空閒那隻手裡。Ren嚇了一跳，Hux自己也是。他們吃驚地看著對方，但是Ren這麼溫暖，然後這個男人又開始表現出不知所措的神情，是只有Hux看得見的那個人。

　　「要不要留下，」呼吸。Hux提醒自己，他的氣管又熱又辣，酒精開始大量發酵。「時間很晚了。」最後那句補述真是虛弱，好像真的是因為時間晚了Hux才邀他留下似的。

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

　　即將進入雪季，離開車內Hux為迎面而來的冷空氣發抖，現在他的兩手有溫差，Ren遺留了部分體溫在他的掌心。沿著樓梯往上，Hux越來越暈眩，Ren的腳步跟在他後面，他邀請Ren過夜了。Hux長租的公寓小卻舒適，他的鄰居鮮少露面，對門的住客幾個月前搬走了，房間正在出租中。

　　他竟有點昏花到無法把鑰匙對準鎖孔，是酒精，也有可能是Ren身上沉著的肥皂香。太近了，簡直令人分神。然後他聽見Millicent在門板後的叫喚。

　　「Milli，親愛的，」才剛開門橘貓朝他喵嗚，並在他的腳踝繞來繞去，「抱歉我回來晚了，」然後他的貓發現Hux後面的陌生人，她壓扁了尖長的雙耳。「這是Ren，Ren這是Millicent。」

　　Millicent警戒的在遠處盯著高大的男子，幸好食物轉移了她的注意力。Ren還穿著吸滿冷空氣的大衣，站在只容得下一張雙人沙發的客廳內看Hux在開放廚房中忙碌的姿態，食盆放到定位Millicent便忘了警惕陌生人，急切地吃了起來。

　　「她有點怕生。」

　　「噢。」Ren輕聲回應。「你會和你的貓說話。」

　　Hux發覺自己一定臉紅了，有些氣惱，「不接受批評。」

　　「可愛。」

　　他被Ren攬進胸前，他們的唇撫過彼此的嘴角，Hux呼吸一滯。突然這太多了。Ren聞起來真好，他的吐息擦過Hux的皮膚讓他想要呻吟，和他們彼此貼合的身體部位，他拉住Ren的前襟吻住對方，輕柔且不具侵略性，卻讓他的胸腔漲滿——他們早該這麼做了，早該在回紐約之後每天都這麼做——然後他的心臟就這麼發狂的鼓譟起來，接著是Ren的手、Ren的舌頭、Ren的牙齒，對方這麼強勢的舔進他的嘴裡，Hux的腿都要軟了。

　　並不是他要抱怨，但現在的時機不適合。他往後退，Ren追上來吻了他的下巴一路到耳際，Hux的決心短暫的漂移在還有沒有保險套，他扭開Ren的臉，對方果然只需要一條手臂就可以把他抱得牢牢的，Hux喜歡這樣。然後Ren停止了，他的拇指陷進Hux纖細的肩胛，他的頭髮亂糟糟的散在臉前，那雙大眼睛穿過瀏海注視著Hux。

　　「我必須去淋浴，」Hux低語，「你可以⋯⋯」他環顧自己的公寓，然後聳肩。

　　「這是什麼意思？」Ren學著他聳肩，還沒讓Hux從他的懷裡出來。

　　「如果你想，可以加入我的意思。」Hux扭出Ren的掌握，不想接收他投下邀約之後Ren會有什麼反應。在之前他可是差點都應付不過來了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 為免棄稿，先發出來敦促自己寫完這個腦洞，後續會些微修正  
> 歡迎來我的[Tumblr](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/) 逛逛:)


End file.
